Recreation vehicles (or “RV's”) trailers are commonly hitched to motor vehicles using known connection devices, such as a fifth wheel, goose neck, or hitch style connection assemblies.
As shown in FIG. 1, an exemplary recreational vehicle trailer 200 includes connection assembly such as a fifth wheel connector assembly 202. Generally, the fifth wheel connector assembly includes a bearing plate 204 secured to the recreational vehicle trailer 200 and a kingpin 206 extending downward therefrom the bearing plate 204. The kingpin 206 includes a collar 208, a shank 210, and a lower flange 212. The collar 208 is secured to the bearing plate 204 and the shank 210 extends downward from the collar 208. The lower flange 212 is seated at the bottom of the shank 210 and separated from the collar 208 by a length of the shank 210.
When parked, the recreational vehicle trailer 200 is typically positioned such that a front end is displayed. The kingpin 206 (or other connector) is usually visible and generally considered unsightly. There is a need to cover up this area when not in use, so that the parked recreational vehicle trailer is aesthetically pleasing.
Further, many recreational vehicle trailers have common designs, so there is a need to distinguish parked recreational vehicle trailers from adjacent and other proximate parked recreational vehicle trailers.